1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample, and more particularly to a method and system that minimize the error in determining the analyte concentration due to the presence of sample components that interfere with the analyte measurement.
2. Discussion of the Background
Spectroscopic analysis is a powerful technique for determining the presence of one or more analytes in a sample by monitoring the interaction of light with the sample. Examples of spectroscopic measurements include, but are not limited to, the determination of the amount of light transmitted, absorbed, or scattered from a sample at one or more wavelengths. Thus, for example, absorption analysis includes determining the decrease in the intensity of light transmitted through a sample at one or more wavelengths, and then comparing the change in intensity with an absorption model based, for example, on Beer's law.